Gamzee's Reflection
by Midnightcrescendos
Summary: Gamzee hadn't had a pie in awhile. He hasn't spoken to anyone except his reflection. And his reflection isn't the most inspiring person. -mentions Karkat once. Going sober Gamzee. Picture found on Google. *Sequel in-progress*


He stared into the mirror silently, watching himself run his fingers across his face. His long bony fingers scraped gently along his face paint, smudging it. Gamzee set his hands on his lap and stared blankly into his reflection's eyes. He marveled at how the deep iridescent purple irises seemed to glow in the dark and how his yellow sclera were tinging an angry orange. His reflection smiled sinisterly at him. Gamzee raised a hand to touch his lips. He wasn't smiling so how was the doppelgänger? The mirror continued to smile at him and Gamzee frowned back. His reflection gripped his shirt and mouthed 'mine'. He glared at the mirror. "No this is motherfuckin' mine." Gamzee sneered at the mirror. The doppelgänger just smirked and shook his head, like he knew something that Gamzee didn't.

'Not for long, brother.' The mirror shimmered and changed to a different scene. There were all sorts of color splattered on the colors made a sickening rainbow only missing one color. His reflection walked back into view. 'Look at this. These...these are miracles we could make together. Painting with the wicked colors of the rainbow.' Gamzee pressed his face against the mirror, trying to get a better look at the gruesome image. He noticed that on one of the rainbows the starting colors were olive green, blue, and brown. Gamzee flinched away from the mirror as his reflection came back into view. 'Like what you see, brother? Those three colors make the most motherfuckin' odd combination, don't they? Your friends contributed to those wicked pictures on the wall.' Gamzee took another step away, disgusted but it didn't do any good. The reflection seemed to follow him. 'You will make these wicked pictures, no we will make them, brother. It has already been decided by the mirthful messiahs.

Gamzee looked at himself disdainfully. "This is motherfuckin' sick. We will not all up and do anything like this. What do you know of the mirthful messiahs? They wouldn't speak their miracles to a sick fucker like you."

'Dont you see, Gamzee? There can't be you without me. And there will always be us. Just us. We're all that matters, right? We are the motherfucking mirthful messiahs. The beginning and the end. The others they don't care about us! They want to cull us. You know that don't you? They want us to fit into the mold they created. To prevent us from performing all sorts of miracles, brother. But...but we wont let them, will we? Just let me in, Gamzee. I won't harm you because I am you. And you are me. Let me show them what we really are. They'll star in the motherfucking dark carnival and contribute their disgusting blood to the wicked pictures. Just think about it Gamzee. All the colors of the rainbow. All of it's disgusting hues. It would be miraculous.' His reflection grinned wickedly and reached out to stroke the clown's face.

Gamzee took a step back, away from his reflection's claws. "No. I don't want this. It's motherfuckin' messed up, bro. They're my friends, my motherfuckin' friends. They may not all up and treat me the best but...I can't use them for the wicked pictures." He clenched his fist and punched the mirror as hard as he could. "I won't let you all up and harm them. I can all up and exist without you, bro. But you...you can't exist without me. You are not me and I am not you. And there will never be a motherfuckin' 'us'."

Gamzee turned his back on the broken mirror and walked towards the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and froze. 'That was cute. Real motherfuckin' cute, best friend. You can't all up and get rid of me that easy, bro. I told you before. There can't be you without me. I'm in your head Gamzee...I am the one that's all up and locked in this fuckin' prison. But now it's your turn. I am the one in control now. I will show you how the descendant of the Grand Highblood is supposed to act. So just sit back and enjoy the motherfuckin' show.' He opened the door and saw a worried looking Karkat standing outside waiting for him.  
"hey best friend."


End file.
